Historia
Duża część poniższego tekstu pochodzi z tabeli chronologicznej z Biblii Fallouta #0, napisanej przez Chrisa Avellone'a. Część informacji podanych przez Avellone'a, a nie występujących w grach, pochodzi z oryginalnej chronologii napisanej na potrzeby Fallouta 1 napisanej przez Briana Freyermutha, zaś część wydarzeń dziejących się po FO1 opisanych zostało przez Roba Hertensteina, inne zaś dodane zostały przez samego Avellone'a. Oprócz tego, dodaliśmy do tej listy również wszelkie daty wzmiankowane w holodyskach, dialogach oraz starych dokumentacjach opublikowanych w Biblii Fallouta. XX wiek: 1942 | 1992 Lata 2050.: 2050 | 2051 | 2052 | 2053 | 2054 | 2055 | 2056 | 2057 | 2058 | 2059 Lata 2060.: 2060 | 2061 | 2062 | 2063 | 2064 | 2065 | 2066 | 2067 | 2068 | 2069 Lata 2070.: 2070 | 2071 | 2072 | 2073 | 2074 | 2075 | 2076 | 2077 | 2078 | 2079 Lata 2080.: 2080 | 2081 | 2082 | 2083 | 2084 | 2085 | 2086 | 2087 | 2088 | 2089 Lata 2090.: 2090 | 2091 | 2092 | 2093 | 2094 | 2095 | 2096 | 2097 | 2098 | 2099 Lata 2100.: 2100 | 2101 | 2102 | 2103 | 2104 | 2105 | 2106 | 2107 | 2108 | 2109 Lata 2110.: 2110 | 2111 | 2112 | 2113 | 2114 | 2115 | 2116 | 2117 | 2118 | 2119 Lata 2120.: 2120 | 2121 | 2122 | 2123 | 2124 | 2125 | 2106 | 2107 | 2108 | 2109 Lata 2130.: 2130 | 2131 | 2132 | 2133 | 2134 | 2135 | 2136 | 2137 | 2138 | 2139 Lata 2140.: 2140 | 2141 | 2142 | 2143 | 2144 | 2145 | 2146 | 2147 | 2148 | 2149 Lata 2150.: 2150 | 2151 | 2152 | 2153 | 2154 | 2155 | 2156 | 2157 | 2158 | 2159 Lata 2160.: 2160 | 2161 | 2162 | 2163 | 2164 | 2165 | 2166 | 2167 | 2168 | 2169 Lata 2170.: 2170 | 2171 | 2172 | 2173 | 2174 | 2175 | 2176 | 2177 | 2178 | 2179 Lata 2180.: 2180 | 2181 | 2182 | 2183 | 2184 | 2185 | 2186 | 2187 | 2188 | 2189 Lata 2190.: 2190 | 2191 | 2192 | 2193 | 2194 | 2195 | 2196 | 2197 | 2198 | 2199 Lata 2200.: 2200 | 2201 | 2202 | 2203 | 2204 | 2205 | 2206 | 2207 | 2208 | 2209 Lata 2210.: 2210 | 2211 | 2212 | 2213 | 2214 | 2215 | 2216 | 2217 | 2218 | 2219 Lata 2220.: 2220 | 2221 | 2222 | 2223 | 2224 | 2225 | 2226 | 2227 | 2228 | 2229 Lata 2230.: 2230 | 2231 | 2232 | 2233 | 2234 | 2235 | 2236 | 2237 | 2238 | 2239 Lata 2240.: 2240 | 2241 | 2242 | 2243 | 2244 | 2245 | 2246 | 2247 | 2248 | 2249 1942 *Powstaje Baza Wojskowa Sierra (Sierra Army Depot). Jej zadaniem jest przechowywanie sprzętu wojskowego, czym zajmowano się w bazie do roku 1991. (rzeczywiste wydarzenie, zapewne zanim historia świata Fallouta oddzieliła się od naszej) 1992 *Zadanie BWS zostaje zmienione. Jest teraz odpowiedzialna za demilitaryzacje składów nadmiarowej amunicji, która została uznana za niezdatną do celów wojskowych lub wycofana z użycia. Misja ta była nadzorowana przez Industrial Operations Command (IOC) ze współpracą z Agencją Ochrony Środowiska (Environmental Protection Agency - EPA), zapewniając czystszą utylizację sprzętu wojskowego. Misja była kontynuowana do roku 2050 (jest to wspomniane w holodysku Sierra Mission Statement) 2050 *Zadanie BWS zostaje zmienione ponownie. Zostaje ona wyposażona w najnowszą technologie i od teraz do roku 2076 służy jako tajna naukowa instalacja do celów rozwoju i testowania broni biologicznej i konwencjonalnej oraz zagadnień robotyki (wspomniano o tym holodysk Sierra Mission Statement} 2051 *Chroniąc swoje interesy i zapasy ropy, Stany Zjednoczone zaczynają wywierać rosnący nacisk na Meksyk, uznając jego polityczną niestabilność i zanieczyszczenia pochodzące z Meksyku za zagrożenie dla Stanów Zjednoczonych. Różne sankcje ekonomiczne posłużyły do destabilizacji Meksyku, po czym siły zbrojne Stanów Zjednoczonych wkroczyły do Meksyku celem utrzymania ciągłości produkcji rafinerii ropy i zapewnienia eksportu ropy i paliwa za północną granicę... kosztem Meksyku. (wzmianki o tym pojawiają się tylko w chronologii zawartej w "Biblii Fallouta") 2052 * Telewizyjny dokument o wyczerpujących się złożach ropy w Teksasie doprowadza do deficytu ropy w amerykańskich domostwach i uświadomienia tego jak głęboki jest kryzys energetyczny. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w "Biblii Fallouta") * kwiecień: Rozpoczyna się Wojna o Surowce. Wiele mniejszych nacji bankrutuje, a Europa, zależna od importu ropy z Bliskiego Wschodu, odpowiada na wzrastające ceny bliskowschodniej ropy akcją militarną. Długa i wyczerpująca wojna między Wspólnotą Europejską (European Commonwealth) a Bliskim Wschodem rozpoczyna się. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w "Biblii Fallouta") * maj - lipiec: Organizacja Narodów Zjednoczonych, i tak już nadszarpnięta, zaczyna się rozpadać. Podczas serii burzliwych debat, wiele nacji występuje z organizacji, gdyż ONZ stara się utrzymać pokój. Pod koniec lipca ONZ zostaje rozwiązana. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w "Biblii Fallouta") **'Uwaga:' Te informacje pochodzą z chronologii zawartej w "Biblii Fallouta" Chrisa Avellone'a. Biorąc pod uwagę holodysk Sierra Depot GNN Transcript, który Avellone uznaje jako nie należący do kanonu, gdyż rzekomo był modyfikowany przez żołnierzy BWS, ONZ wciąż istniało w roku 2074. 2053 *Wybucha tzw. Nowa Plaga, zabijając dziesiątki tysięcy. Stany Zjednoczone zamykają granice i ogłaszają pierwszą w historii narodową kwarantannę. Źródło plagi jest nieznane, ale plotki głoszą, że jest to genetycznie zaprojektowana broń. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w "Biblii Fallouta") * Grudzień: Na zakończenie i tak już bardzo nieudanego roku, terroryści niszczą w ataku nuklearnym Tel Awiw. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w "Biblii Fallouta") *ZAX 1.0, stworzony przez Vault-Tec, zostaje uruchomiony. Początkowo prototyp miał służyć do zarządzania kryptami, zostaje jednak przekazany rządowi, aby pomóc Departamentowi Energii zbierać dane. W przeciągu roku zostaje przejęty przez wojsko do badań nad plagą i taktyką. Inna wersja, ZAX 1.2, zostaje zbudowana dla West Tek (patrz 2055) (informacje te można zdobyć w rozmowie z samym ZAXem w grze Fallout) 2054 * Styczeń: Ograniczona wymiana nuklearna na Bliskim Wschodzie wzbudza falę strachu na całym świecie. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w "Biblii Fallouta") * W obliczu konfliktu europejsko-bliskowschodniego i rozprzestrzeniającej się plagi, Stany Zjednoczone wprowadzają w życie Projekt Safehouse. Projekt, finansowany z obligacji, miał za zadanie stworzyć schrony, zwane Kryptami, dla ludności na wypadek wojny nuklearnej lub śmiertelnej epidemii. Budowa rozpoczyna się pod koniec 2054 i posuwa się bardzo szybko dzięki postępom w technologiach budowy. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w "Biblii Fallouta") 2055 *Ośrodek badawczy West Tek rozpoczyna prace nad nowym wirusem w celu zwalczenia Nowej Plagi. Jego badania wirusologiczne i bliskie związki z rządem federalnym doprowadzą do tego, że dwadzieścia lat później zostanie wybrany do Projektu Wirionu Wszechodporności jak również badań nad pancerzem wspomaganym piechoty i laserami. (wspomniane w rozmowie z ZAX'em w grze Fallout) *ZAX 1.2 zostaje wykorzystany do uregulowania warunków panujących w West Tek. Nie jest częścią oprogramowania zapobiegawczego Valut-Tec, tak więc nie posiada żadnych dyrektyw ochrony ludzkości po upadku bomb. W międzyczasie spokojnie przelicza dane i gra w szachy z naukowcami. Wielu naukowców twierdzi, że ZAX oszukuje i wydłuża grę zbyt znacznie jak na komputer o jego możliwościach. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w Biblii Fallouta) 2059 *Zostaje ustanowiona Linia Frontu Anchorage, jako efekt zwiększania aktywności militarnej przez Stany Zjednoczone na Alasce w celu chronienia swoich złóż ropy. Linia Frontu Anchorage powoduje wzrost napięć pomiędzy Stanami Zjednoczonymi a Kanadą, ponieważ Stany Zjednoczone próbują wywrzeć presję na Kanadę, aby ta pozwoliła jednostkom amerykańskim pilnować rurociągu alaskańskiego. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w Biblii Fallouta) * Rodzi się pierwsza sztuczna inteligencja. Ograniczony przez limity pamięci, jest szybko zatrzymany. Odkrycie to stwarza podstawy do przyszłego rozwoju badań nad SI w laboratoriach całych Stanów Zjednoczonych. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w Biblii Fallouta) 2060 * Komunikacja drogowa na całym świecie powoli zanika. Paliwo staje się zbyt cenne aby marnować je w pojazdach, wykorzystuje się więc alternatywne rozwiązania - rozpoczęta zostaje produkcja samochodów napędzanych wodorem i elektrycznością, ale fabryki są w stanie wyprodukować jedynie ograniczone ich ilości. Wzrasta nacisk na dalsze badania nad technologią mikroogniw termojądrowych. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w Biblii Fallouta) * Wojna europejsko-blisko wschodnia kończy się, gdyż pola naftowe na Bliskim Wschodzie wysychają... konflikt nie ma już dalej sensu, a obie strony zostały niemal doprowadzone do ruiny. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w Biblii Fallouta) *Wspólnota Europejska rozpada się na skłócone nacje, walczące o pozostałe zasoby surowców. (wspomniane w Fallout 1 intro) 2062 *Pomimo kwarantanny Nowa Plaga wciąż się rozprzestrzenia, podsycając narodową paranoję. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w Biblii Fallouta) 2063 * Sierpień: Budowa większości Krypt zostaje zakończona, poza kryptą Kryptą 13], której budowa dopiero rusza... zwiastując cykl rozbudowy, który wydawał się napotykać same problemy. W miastach z ukończonymi Kryptami odbywają się próbne, fałszywe alarmy, jednak ich zwiększająca się częstotliwość wywołuje efekt "wyjącego wilka" i liczba osób biorących w nich udział spada z biegiem lat. (wspomniane w instrukcji do gry Fallout) 2065 * Czerwiec: Z powodu ogromnego popytu na energię latem 2065, reaktor jądrowy miasta Nowy York osiąga stan krytyczny, prawie powodując stopienie rdzenia. Bliskie przegrzanie reaktora staje się przyczyną wprowadzenia racjonowania energii, a termin "Gorące Lato" przyjmuje się jako określenie tego incydentu. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w Biblii Fallouta) * Sierpień: Potrzeba zwiększenia mobilności w amerykańskiej zmechanizowanej kawalerii zmusza wojsko do skoncentrowania wysiłków na tworzeniu "człowieka-czołgu - dwunożnej, opancerzonej jednostki kroczącej: pancerza wspomaganego. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w Biblii Fallouta) * 2065 - 2067: Badania nad pancerzem wspomaganym są coraz bardziej zaawansowane i zbudowanych zostaje kilka prototypów, wiele z nich okazuje się nieskutecznych na polu bitwy. Jednakże te prototypy stają się podstawą dla przyszłych osiągnięć na polu wojskowości, konstrukcji i technologi mikroogniw termojądrowych. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w Biblii Fallouta) 2066 *Wiosna: Wraz z wyczerpywaniem się zasobów ropy na całym globie, zależność Chin od paliw kopalnych powoduje kryzys energetyczny tego kraju. Chiny, będąc na skraju upadku, stają się bardziej agresywne w swoich rozmowach handlowych ze Stanami Zjednoczonymi. Stany Zjednoczone nie chcą eksportować ropy do Chin, negocjacje zostają więc zerwane. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w Biblii Fallouta) *Lato: Stając się kolejną zniewagą w stosunkach chińsko-amerykańskich, pierwsze proste ogniwo termojądrowe, rezultat projektu pancerza wspomaganego, zostaje ujawnione. Rozpoczyna się produkcja urządzeń korzystających z ogniw termojądrowych. Wdrażanie energii termojądrowej w infrastrukturę USA postępuje jednak zbyt wolno, aby zaopatrzyć w energię wszystkie potrzebujące regiony. Prawie 11 lat później zaledwie kilka sekcji Stanów Zjednoczonych było zaopatrzonych w energię termojądrową. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w Biblii Fallouta) *Zima: Zimą 2066, Chiny przeprowadzają inwazję na Alaskę. Lina Frontu Anchorage staje się prawdziwym polem bitwy. (wspomniane w Fallout 1 intro) **'Uwaga:' Te informacje pochodzą z chronologii zawartej w "Biblii Fallouta" Chrisa Avellone'a. Biorąc pod uwagę holodysk Sierra Depot GNN Transcript, który Avellone uznaje jako nie należący do kanonu, gdyż rzekomo był modyfikowany przez żołnierzy BWS, wydaerzenie to miało miejsce 10 października 2077. *Zima: Jako znak rosnących napięć w stosunkach pomiędzy obydwoma krajami, Kanada wyraża niechęć w stosunku do obecności amerykańskich wojsk na kanadyjskiej ziemi i przelotu amerykańskich samolotów przez przestrzeń powietrzną Kanady. Napięcie stosunków między Stanami Zjednoczonymi i Kanada wciąż rośnie, ale ostatecznie Kanada ustępuje i amerykańskie wojsko swobodnie przemieszcza się przez Kanadę. To wydarzenie jest pierwszym krokiem do aneksji Kanady w 2076 roku. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w Biblii Fallouta) 2067 *Pierwszy egzemplarz pancerza wspomaganego zostaje dostarczony na Alaskę. Choć brak mu mobilności przyszłych wersji, okazuje się niezwykle skuteczny przeciw chińskim czołgom i piechocie. Jego zdolność noszenia ciężkiej broni zaczyna odgrywać kluczową rolę w różnych konfliktach, a ponadto jest w stanie niszczyć całe miasta bez narażania jego posiadacza. Chiny w pośpiechu rozpoczynają prace nad własną wersją, ale są lata pracy i badań za Stanami Zjednoczonymi. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w Biblii Fallouta) 2069 *Kanada zaczyna odczuwać obecność militarną Stanów Zjednoczonych wraz z amerykańska eksploatacją kanadyjskich surowców na wysiłek zbrojeniowy. Ogromne połacie tajgi zostają wycięte, a inne surowce w Kanadzie całkowicie wyeksploatowane. Wielu Amerykanów zaczyna odnosić się do Kanady jako Małej Ameryki, a kanadyjskie protesty są niezauważane. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w Biblii Fallouta) * Marzec: Krypta 13 zostaje ostatecznie ukończona - jako ostania z Krypt i rozpoczynają się próbne, fałszywe alarmy. Z powodu późnego ukończenia efekt "wyjącego wilka" nie jest tak znaczny jak w innych Kryptach. (wspomniane w instrukcji do gry Fallout) 2070 *Powstaje pierwszy model samochodu Chryslusa napędzanego ogniwami termojądrowymi. Pocieszająco duży i amerykański, ograniczona ilość modeli kosztuje fortunę, ale mimo to zostaje sprzedana w ciągu kilku dni. Odtąd wiele fabryk Chryslusa zostaje przestawionych na produkcję wojskową. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w Biblii Fallouta) 2072 *Wzrastający popyt Stanów Zjednoczonych na kanadyjskie surowce powoduje protesty i zamieszki w kilkunastu kanadyjskich miastach. Próba sabotażu rurociągu alaskańskiego staje się wystarczającym powodem dla wojska do rozpoczęcia aneksji Kanady... która faktycznie rozpoczęła się w 2067. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w Biblii Fallouta) 2073 *Styczeń 11: Stanom Zjednoczonym udaje się zająć ostatnie pozostałe złoża ropy, które wcześniej były uznane za nieosiągalne z powodu położenia kilku tysięcy stóp pod powierzchnią Pacyfiku. (wspomniane w Sierra Depot GNN Transcript) **'Uwaga': Platforma wiertnicza Enklawy była najprawdopodobniej zlokalizowana we wspomnianym miejscu. *Wrzesień 15 : Wraz z rosnącą agresywnością Chin w używaniu broni biologicznej, rząd Stanów Zjednoczonych podejmuje przeciwdziałania. Projekt Wirionu Wszechodporności zostaje oficjalnie rozpoczęty i powstają plany rozpoczęcia eksperymentów w ośrodku badawczym West-Tek w południowej Kalifornii. (wspomniane w holodysku FEV Research) 2074 *Negocjacje Stanów Zjednoczonych z innymi światowymi siłami dochodzą do dramatycznego końca, gdy Prezydent odstępuje od rozmów o ropie. Po gorącej debacie wściekły Prezydent opuścił spotkanie i zapowiedział, że ostatnie znane źródła ropy naftowej będą wykorzystywane wyłącznie przez Stany Zjednoczone i Stany Zjednoczone nie będą sprzedawać ani handlować ropą z zewnętrznymi stronami. Prezydent pozostaje głuchy na groźby sankcji ONZ. **'Uwaga:' Te informacje pochodzą z holodysku Sierra Depot GNN Transcript, który Chris Avellone uznaje jako nie należący do kanonu, i który pozostaje w sprzeczności z chronologią ''Biblii Fallouta, według której ONZ przestało istnieć w 2052. * Wbrew wcześniejszym zapewnieniom, że wojna z Chinami służy jedynie odebraniu złóż ropy na Alasce, amerykańskie jednostki piechoty i zmechanizowane zostają rozmieszczone na terytorium Chin. Postępują bardzo wolno w głąb kraju, pogłębiając tylko swoje braki w zaopatrzeniu. **'Uwaga:' ''Te informacje pochodzą z chronologii zawartej w ''Biblii Fallota Chrisa Avellone'a. Biorąc pod uwagę holodysk Sierra Depot GNN Transcript, który Avellone uznaje jako nie należący do kanonu, wydarzenie to miało miejsce 10 października 2077. 2075 *Sztuczna inteligencja Bazy wojskowej Sierra (Skynet) staje się samoświadoma. *Luty 14: Kanada zgodziła się na aneksję przez Stany Zjednoczone. **'Uwaga:' ''Te informacje pochodzą z holodysku Sierra Depot GNN Transcript, który Chris Avellone uznaje jako nie należący do kanonu, gdyż rzekomo był modyfikowany przez żołnierzy BWS. Biorąc pod uwagę chronologię zawartą w ''Biblii Fallouta Avellone'a, Kanada została w pełni zaanektowana w Styczeń 2076'' *Luty 15: Izba Reprezentantów i Kongres głosowały jednomyślnie, by oskarżyć Prezydenta o jazdę na czerwonym świetle. Obie izby uznały, że Prezydent nie stoi ponad prawem i powinien o wiele lepiej je znać. Obie strony zaprzeczają, aby miało to coś wspólnego z ostatnią aneksją Kanady. **''Te informacje pochodzą z holodysku Sierra Depot GNN Transcript, który Chris Avellone uznaje jako nie należący do kanonu, gdyż rzekomo był modyfikowany przez żołnierzy BWS. Biorąc pod uwagę chronologię zawartą w "Biblii Fallouta" Avellone'a, Kanada została w pełni zaanektowana w styczniu 2076'' * Marzec 21: Eksperymenty PWW są kontynuowane w West Tek z kulturą 10-011, wznowione dzięki udanym testom wirusa na jednokomórkowych organizmach. Eksperymenty na komórkach roślinnych zostają zawieszone. Wirion wszechodporności zostaje przemianowany na FEV - Wirus Wymuszonej Ewolucji (Forced Evolutionary Virus). * Maj 9: Eksperymenty nad FEV są kontynuowane w West Tek z kulturą 10-011, wznowione dzięki udanym testom na płazińcach, wykazują one wzrost rozmiarów i podwyższoną odporność na zakażenia wirusowe. Eksperymenty z owadami odniosły mniejsze sukcesy i dalsze eksperymenty na owadach zostają zawieszone przez Majora Barnetta. * Czerwiec 30: Eksperymenty nad FEV są kontynuowane w West Tek z kulturą 10-011, z wykorzystaniem białych myszy jako obiektu badań. Zaobserwowano przyrost rozmiarów, tkanki mięśniowej i inteligencji. * Listopad 2075: Eksperyment nad FEV (kultura 10-011) na królikach zostały zakończone. Zaobserwowano przyrost rozmiarów, inteligencji i (tym razem) agresywności. Oczywiście, trudno było określić, czy płazińce w poprzednich eksperymentach były bardziej agresywne i gwałtowne niż normalne. Prawdę mówiąc, nie można o to winić naukowców. 2076 * Styczeń 3: Oddział wojskowy pod dowództwem pułkownika Spindela zostaje wysłany do ośrodka badań West Tek, aby pilnowały eksperymentów w interesie bezpieczeństwa narodowego. Kapitan Roger Maxson (dziadek Johna Maxsona, Wysokiego Starszego Bractwa Stali w Fallout 1) znajduje się wśród żołnierzy. * Styczeń 12: Włączając kilka nowych sekwencji genowych w testach wirusa, zainfekowano psy kulturą 10-101a w West Tek. Chociaż zaobserwowano przyrost siły, nie zwiększyła się inteligencja. * Styczeń: Kanada została w pełni zaanektowana przez Stany Zjednoczone. Kanadyjscy protestujący i buntownicy zostali rozstrzelani na miejscu, a Rurociąg Alaskański roi się od amerykańskich wojsk. Obrazy okrucieństw docierają do Stanów Zjednoczonych, powodując dalsze zamieszki i protesty. **'Uwaga:' Te informacje pochodzą z chronologii zawartej w "Biblii Fallouta" Chrisa Avellone'a. Biorąc pod uwagę holodysk Sierra Depot GNN Transcript, który Avellone uznaje jako nie należący do kanonu, wydarzenie to miało miejsce 14 lutego, 2075 * Styczeń 26: Używając kultury 11-011, eksperymenty są przeprowadzane na szopach. Zaobserwowano te same efekty, ale próba ucieczki kilku zainfekowanych osobników spowodowała, że major Barnett rozkazał zlikwidować uciekinierów i pozostałe osobniki. Dwie pary nie zostały odnalezione. **'Uwaga:' Scott Campbell i Chriss Taylor przeznaczyli te zbiegłe szopy do utworzenia inteligentnej społeczności zwierząt na płn.-zachód od Blasku zwaną "Norami". To miejsce nigdy nie zostało zrealizowane. * Marzec 30: Dziś Prezydent wysłał Flotę Pacyfiku w rejon dalekomorskiej platformy wiertniczej znajdującej się gdzieś na Morzu Spokojnym. Powodem tego posunięcia miały być ćwiczenia chińskiej floty, które według prezydenta odbywały się niebezpiecznie blisko ich rezerw strategicznych ropy naftowej. Chiński rząd zaprzeczy jakoby miał wrogie zamiary. (wspomniane w holodysku Sierra Depot GNN Transcript * Kwiecień 15: Gdy wszystkie drugorzędne testy i badania zostały wykonane na obiektach, wszystkie psy z testów FEV kultury 11-101a w West Tek zostają zlikwidowane... z bezpiecznej odległości. * Czerwiec: Prototyp pancerza wspomaganego jest gotowy, resulting in the Power Armor players find in Fallout 1. To jest szczyt technologii Pancerza Wspomaganego przed Wielką Wojną. Wiele z tych jednostek zostaje wysłanych do Chin, gdzie zaczęły torować sobie drogę przez chińskie siły. Chińskie surowce są napięte do granic wytrzymałości i linie zaopatrzenia narodów zaanektowanych przez Chiny zaczynają się załamywać. * Sierpień: Zamieszki o żywność i energię zaczynają się w głównych miastach w całych Stanach Zjednoczonych. Jednostki wojskowe zaczynają być rozmieszczane w miastach w Stanach Zjednoczonych by powstrzymać uczestników zamieszek i wiele tymczasowych więzień zostaje skonstruowanych. Ogłoszony jest stan wyjątkowy, a wkrótce nastąpi stan wojenny. * Październik 4: W West Tek, piętnaście szympansów zostaje zarażonych kulturą 11-111. Najbardziej udane testy do tej pory, wzrost i odporności u szympansów przekraczają wszystkie inne obiekty do tej pory. Wojsko praktycznie pożera wzrokiem wyniki badań. W tajemnicy zaplanowano rozpocząć testy w małych miastach pod kwarantanną na północnej Ameryce i budowa Bazy Wojskowej Mariposa jest przyspieszona ze względu na oczekiwane przeniesienie projektu West Tek do tego miejsca pod nadzorem wojskowym. 2077 Styczeń *Styczeń 7: Major Barnett pomimo sprzeciwu naukowców rozkazuje przenieść wszystkie badania nad FEV do nowo powstałej bazy wojskowej Mariposa. *Styczeń 10: Alaska zostaje odzyskana, Linia Frontu Anchorage zostaje utrzymana przez Amerykanów. *Styczeń 22: Pierwsze użycie pancerza wspomaganego na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych do kontroli kwarantanny. Jednostki służące w Chinach i na Linii Frontu Anchorage walczą z Amerykanami, zamieszki o żywność przybierają na sile, ginie wielu cywili. Wielu żołnierzy dezerteruje z armii w Stanach Zjednoczonych i Kanadzie, zostają schwytani i osadzeni w więzieniach wojskowych. Luty *Luty: Informacje o badaniach nad FEV wyciekają z nieznanego źródła. Wybuchają protesty w wielu miastach i rządach na całym świecie, padają oskarżenie że to rząd USA jest odpowiedzialny za Nową Plagę. FEV jest postrzegane jako zagrożenie. Marzec * Marzec: Przygotowani na chiński atak biologiczny lub nuklearny , prezydent i Enklawa uciekają w bezpieczne miejsce oraz przygotowują plany kontynuowania wojny. Lipiec * Pomiędzy 10 lipca i 23 października: Sierra Army Depot jest ewakuowana. Październik *Październik 10: Kapitan Roger Maxson i jego ludzie odkrywają że naukowcy w bazie Mariposa wykorzystywali "ochotników" (więźniowie których mózgi nie zostały użyte w Brain Bots) jako obiekty doświadczalne w eksperymentach. Morale w bazie jest bardzo niskie, po załamaniu nerwowym pułkownika Roberta Spindel, ludzie Maxona zwracają się do niego o przejęcie dowództwa. (wspomniane w Pami%C4%99tnik_kpt._Maxsona) *Październik 10: Chiny przeprowadzają inwazję na Alaskę. Lina Frontu Anchorage staje się prawdziwym polem bitwy. **'Uwaga:' Te informacje pochodzą z chronologii zawartej w "Biblii Fallouta" Chrisa Avellone'a. Biorąc pod uwagę holodysk Sierra Depot GNN Transcript, który Avellone uznaje jako nie należący do kanonu, wydarzenie to miało miejsce Zimą 2066 *Październik 15: Pułkownik Spindel popełnia samobójstwo. Wszyscy naukowcy zostają zabici. (wspomniane w Captain Maxson's Diary holodisk) *Październik 20: Kapitan Roger Maxson, dowódca bazy Mariposa, ogłasza przez radio pełną dezercje... i nic się nie dzieje. (wspomniane w Captain Maxson's Diary holodisk) *Październik 21: Maxson rozkazuje wszytkim rodzinom mieszkającym poza bazą przenieść się do bazy Mariposa. (wspomniane w Captain Maxson's Diary holodisk) *Październik 23: Wielka Wojna: Bomby zostają odpalone; nie wiadomo kto udeżył pierwszy... i nie jest nawet pewne czy bomby pochodziły z Chin lub Ameryki. Syreny alarmowe zawyły, ale mało ludzi schodzi do schronów, sądząc że to tylko fałszywy alarm. Schrony zostają zamknięte. *Październik 23: Krypta Nekropolis nigdy się nie zamyka. Kiedy było już wiadomo że inne krypty zostały zamknięte, ludzie z Bakersfield starają się dotrzeć do Krypty 12, by chronić siebie i swoje rodziny. *Październik 23: Ośrodek badawczy West Tek zostaje trafiony przez rakiety, pojemniki z FEV zostają zniszczone na poziomach czwartym i piątym wypuszczając wirus do atmosfery. Zmutowany prez promieniowanie, wirus traci swoje zdolności. *Październik 23: Ocaleni z Bazy Mariposa, żołnierze i naukowcy chronieni przed promieniowaniem i wirusem FEV wychodzą na pustkowie. *Październik 25: Dwa dni poźniej w bazie Mariposa, zwiadowca w pancerzu wspomaganym (Platner) zostaje wysłany aby pobrać próbki atmosfery. Nie stwierdza żadnych śladów promieniowania w pobliżu bazy. *Październik 27: Po pochowaniu naukowców przed bazą Mariposa, żołnierze zamykają bazę, następnie udają się na pustynie, zabierając ze sobą zapasy oraz schematy broni. Kapitan Maxson prowadzi swoich ludzi i rodziny do rządowego schronu Lost Hills. (To wydarzenie zostało nazwane "Exodus," i ocalali żołnierze założyli Bractwo Stali.) **'Uwaga': Chociaż Maxson w swoim dzienniku zaznacza że personel cywilny (prawdopodobnie rodziny naukowców lub inni cywile nie związani z wojskiem) miał pozostać w bazie, to czy zostali w bazie czy nie jest nieznane. '' Listopad *Listopad: Kapitan Maxson, jego ludzie oraz ich rodziny, docierają do schronu Lost Hills, podczas drogi stracili wielu ludzi w tym żonę Maxsona. Schron Lost Hills zostaje kwaterą główną Bractwa Stali. 2080 *Pierwsze efekty promieniowania są widoczne na ocalałych. Rozległe mutacje dotykają zwierzęta i ludzi, efekty mutacji są nieodwracalne. Z dnia na dzień powstają nowe gatunki. 2083 *Lato: Ghoule które ocalały w Krypcie 12 oraz ludzie którzy przybyli do Bakersfield tworzą nowe miasto Nekropolis 2084 *Wiosna: Set odbiera władzę w Nekropolis Nadzorcy krypy. Nadzorca zostaje wywieziony na północ i słuch po nim ginie. 2090 *Krypta 29 zostaje otwarta. Harold (w tym czasie będąc jeszcze człowiekiem) postanawia dorobić się jako handlarz. Handluje z ocalałą ludnością żyjącą na Pustkowiach. 2091 *Krypta 8 zostaje otwarta, używają swojego GECKA-a żeby stworzyć żyzną glebę pod nowe miasto (Kryptopolis). **'Uwaga:' ''Gdy Lynette mówi że miasto zostało zbudowane 120 lat temu, co miało by miejsce około roku 2120, Dziecko_Przeznaczenia później mówi że to 70 lat przed opuszczeniem Krypty 13 przez Przybysza z Krypty. To może znaczyć że Fallout 2 miał rozgrywać się wcześniej i plik dialogowy nie został poprawiony. 2092 * Krypta Los Angeles zostaje otwarta, zostają zbudowane Gruzy które przyciągają ocalałych. * Dr. Richard Moreau zostaje wygnany z Kryptopolis za morderstwo. Okoliczności popełnienie morderstwa są nieznane, ale Moreau zmienia nazwisko na Grey i wyrusza na południe. 2093 * Człowiek o imieniu Angus zakłada miasto Hub. 2096 *Harold zostaje szefem karawany w Hubie. Jego karawany są celem nielicznych ataków na pustkowiach, ale karawany Harolda funkcjonują... do momentu kiedy zaczynają się ataki mutantów na karawany kilka lat później. 2097 *Narodziny Johna Maxsona, przyszłego Starszego Bractwa Stali. *Jonathan Faust wraz z 200 ludźmi opuszcza przeludnioną Kryptę 15, wkrótce zakładają bandę znana jako Vipers. 2101 *Nadzorca Kryptopolis składa urząd i powołana zostaje Rada Obywateli. Rada powołuje Pierwszego Obywatela (wspomniane w rozmowie z Lynette w "Fallout 2"). *The sentient raccoons that escaped from West Tek during the FEV experiments arrive to the place later known as Burrows **''Note: The Burrows and the raccoons were not included in the game, although their escape from the Glow is mentioned in one of the holodisks'' 2102 *May 22: Increasing mutant attacks on Harold's caravans cause Harold to get so pissed he finances one of the first adventuring parties of Fallout to try and find out where these dagnab mutants are coming from. Consulting with a scientist and doctor at the Hub, a man by the name of Grey, the two of them decide to join forces. *June 23: Richard Greyâ€™s Expedition Harold finds the Mariposa Military Base and the Expedition is scattered and defeated by mutants at the base. Grey is knocked into one of the vats of FEV by a robotic arm, and Harold is knocked unconscious, only to awaken later out in the wasteland. *June 27: Harold, already mutating, is found by traders and taken back to the Hub. His former caravan partners and employees, horrified by his condition, abandon him and he is soon left without even two bottlecaps to rub together. *July: Richard Grey, now horribly mutated by the virus, crawls from the Vats covered with FEV and in terrible pain. Barely able to think or perceive his surroundings, he crawls into the Vat control room and begins his audio log. He fades in and out of consciousness, sometimes for days or weeks at a time. *July-November: Richard Grey begins to acclimate to his condition, and begins his first tests of animals by exposing them to FEV. These experiments and his growing awareness lay the foundation for his plans for the Unity and the master race. He takes the name, "the Master." *November: The first human victim wanders into Mariposa, and Grey consumes him. *December: Grey continues his experiments on wanderers that enter Mariposa... with no success. The creations are flawed (due to the radiation counts in their bodies), making them big but incredibly stupid, and Grey consumes them rather than letting them live. 2103 *January: The Master discovers the problem with the influence of radiation on his mutations, and he begins to choose his subjects more carefully. The first classic super mutants are born, butt-scratching animations and all. He begins his plans to build an army. *2103-2130: Throughout this period, the Master begins slowly gathering test subjects, willing or unwilling, from local human stock. The Great Winter of 2130 and the scarcity of human subjects make building his army difficult. 2106 *A small band of S'Lanter, the sentient raccoons, meets up with a group of humans later known as the Jackals. Upon seeing the animals, the humans open fire. The raccoons make back to the community. (referenced in the Burrows design document) **''Note: Burrows and the raccoons were not included in the game, although their escape from the Glow is mentioned in one of the holodisks'' 2120 *Angus rules over growing Hub and establishes himself as governor. *Neres-Ka, the leader of S'Lanter, the sentient raccoons, dies. His son, Minishen, takes over. (mentioned in the Burrows design document) **''Note: Burrows and the raccoons were not included in the game, although their escape from the Glow is mentioned in one of the holodisks'' 2125 *The Vipers attempt to raid the Hub is stopped almost solely by Angus. Angus' defense causes the Vipers to retreat north. *Winter: Angus is murdered. Hub is thrown into chaos. 2126 *A band of merchants seizes the water tower in the Hub. They demand anyone wanting water must pay a toll. The Great Merchant Wars begin. *2126-2128: The Great Merchant Wars are fought, the Water Merchants seal up the town, but are outnumbered. A man named Roy Greene (Justin Greene's grandfather) makes the peace and negotiates a settlement. The Hub's Central Council is formed, composed of two representatives from each of the Hub caravan companies. A long period of indecisiveness and meetings maintain the status quo in the Hub. 2130 *The Great Winter occurs. 2131 *2131-2135: The Master begins ordering his super mutants to gather human stock from caravans. For many years, the caravan disappearances are blamed on monsters in the desert, and even when the abductions begin to occur on Hub caravans, the deathclaws are blamed. The super mutant army grows. 2134 *A faction within the Brotherhood of Steel led by Sergeant Dennis Allen gains strength, and they urge the Elders to let them explore the southeast Glow for artifacts. The Elders refuse, so Allen and his divisionist group splits away from the Brotherhood of Steel, taking some technology and weapons with them. *Led by Sergeant Dennis Allen, a small team of the Brotherhood of Steel head to the West Tek research facility in search of technological artifacts. They arrive there twenty days later, and are promptly chewed apart by the West Tek's unforgiving automated defense systems. Wounded, Allen begins to suffer radiation poisoning from a leak in his suit. Before he dies, he logs what happened to the expedition into a holodisk then goes to join the Brotherhood in the sky. 2135 *Starszy Roger Maxson umiera na raka, a jego syn, już jako wyszkolony żołnierz, obejmuje w Bractwie Stali stanowisko "Generała" (Starszego). John Maxson wstępuje do Paladynów, rozwijając obiecującą karierę żołnierza. 2137 *Mistrz zaczyna masową produkcje Super Mutantów. Tylko około jeden okaz na sześć albo jeden na pięć jest udany, i tylko połowa "sukcesów" nadaje się do stania się częścią stale powiększającej się armii, zwanej Jednością (ang. Unity). 2140 *Decker tworzy podziemie w Hub'ie i zaczyna pociągać za sznurki. *Minishen, leader of the S'Lanter retires and his daughter, Rinar, takes over. (mentioned in the Burrows design document) **''Note: Burrows and the raccoons were not included in the game, although their escape from the Glow is mentioned in one of the holodisks'' 2141 *Spring: Vault 15 opened. *Vault Dweller born. **''This will vary according to your player character's age in Fallout 1.'' *Winter: Raiders begin to form in the region as food supplies run low. The Khans and the Vipers begin terrorizing local settlements. 2142 *Wiosna: Powstają Cieniste Piaski, mieszkańcy wznoszą mur przeciw najeźdźcom. 2145 * Rodzi się Tandi, córka Aradesha. 2150 *Around the early 2150s the Vipers grow to their former strength from captured slaves and caravan drivers and begin to establish a power base in the badlands to the North of the Hub (and south of the Lost Hills Bunker). Driven by a religious frenzy (and the need to provide for their much larger numbers of soldiers and disciples), they begin raiding more frequently than before, attracting the attention of the Brotherhood of Steel. *Minishen, the former leader of the S'Lanter raccoons, dies. (mentioned in the Burrows design document) **''Note: Burrows and the raccoons were not included in the game, although their escape from the Glow is mentioned in one of the holodisks'' 2152 *As their influence slowly spreads throughout the wastes, the Master finds humans, doomsday cultists, and rather than dip them in the vats, he demands their obedience as spies - their leader is a man named Morpheus, an ex-member of the gang called the Rippers, and he pledges his followers to the Master. Morpheus and his cultists form the future core of the Children of the Cathedral. 2155 *The Brotherhood sends out a few squads of scouts to track the Vipers down - it is more of a training exercise conducted by John Maxson's father, as the Brotherhood is convinced that small detachment of troops in Power Armor would be sufficient to deal with a group of raiders, no matter how large. One Brotherhood squad, lead by Maxson, finds the Vipers. Expecting the raiders to break and run, Maxson doesn't take into account the religious ferocity of the Vipers (or their poisoned weapons), and when a single arrow nicks him with his helmet off, he dies within hours. John Maxson takes up the role of Elder, and Rhombus becomes the new head of the Paladins. *The Paladins, now led by Rhombus, begin a full scale campaign against the Vipers, tracking them down and wiping out almost all of their members within the span of a month. Some of the Vipers are able to flee north and east into the mountain range. **'Note:' According to Chris Avellone's Fallout Bible #6, the Vipers were never heard from again. It was added there possibly because they don't appear in the final game, but it is inconsistant with Fallout 1, where the Vipers are mentioned by several characters (Ian, Aradesh, Killian) as still being around. The surviving Vipers must have therefore been still active in California until at least 2161. *2155-2156: After capturing a caravan of vault dwellers, Master learns the location of the Boneyard Vault, the future site of the Cathedral. He conquers the inhabitants and sets up operations there, and the human cultists begin to use the Vault as their powerbase. Within the Vault, the Master begins to send out patrols to Vault locations in search of these other Vaults. 2156 *The Master sees advantages in establishing a benevolent "religion," the Children of the Cathedral, and using them as spies in settlements throughout the wastes. Missionaries from the Children of the Cathedral spread slowly across the wasteland, acting as eyes and ears for Morpheus and the Master. 2157 *The Master learns the location of the Bakersfield Vault, Vault 12, and sends a detachment of super mutants there to seize the vault. Many ghouls are snapped like twigs in the attack, and Set finally parleys with the super mutants, telling them that the ghouls are the Vault survivors the super mutants are looking for. The super mutants, angered at failing to find an intact Vault, set up a small garrison at the watershed to watch the inhabitants and insure Set's... cooperation in the war to come. 2159 *Zimmerman hires a band of mercenaries known as the Regulators to help protect Adytum from the deathclaw and the odd random attack by raiders. (mentioned in a conversation with Gabriel, leader of the Gun Runners in Fallout 1) 2160 *John Maxson staje się wysokim starszym Bractwa Stali. 2161 *A group of S'Lanter, the sentient raccoons, goes in search of the truth of the Gods of the Glow. Only one of them makes it back, as the rest dies from radiation. (mentioned in the Burrows design document) **''Note: Burrows and the raccoons were not included in the game, although their escape from the Glow is mentioned in one of the holodisks'' *October: A Brotherhood of Steel patrol comes across a dead super mutant in the badlands. They take the corpse back to the Scribes, and Head Scribe Vree begins her examinations of the super mutant. *December 5, 07:21: Fallout 1 Begins: Vault Dweller is kicked out of Vault 13 to find a replacement water chip. *December 15: Vault Dweller discovers Shady Sands. Meets Tandi, and Ian, who joins the Vault Dweller in searching for the water chip. *December 30: Vault Dweller recruits Dogmeat in Junktown. 2162 *January 17: Vault Dweller reaches the Hub and negotiates with the Water Merchants to deliver water to Vault 13, buying the Vault some time. *February 13: Vault Dweller recovers the water chip in Necropolis. Ian is killed by a super mutant and reduced to a cinder, ending his tendency to shoot the Vault Dweller in the back with SMG bursts. *March 3: Vault Dweller kicks the Masterâ€™s ass. *April 20: Vault Dweller destroys the Military Base. Dogmeat dies defending his master. *May 10: Fallout 1 Ends: Vault Dweller returns to Vault 13, only to be told "you're a hero, and you have to leave." Some members of the Vault (led by Lydia, the head of the "return to the surface" faction, and including her supporters, Theresa and Lyle) follow soon afterwards. *May 12: Vault Dweller removes the Vault suit and from this day forward, never wears it again. *July 10: Vault Dweller heads North with a small group of Vault-dwellers and wastelanders and founds the small village of Arroyo. 2167 *18 Sierpnia: Zakończenie budowy Arroyo. 2185 *Summer: At high noon, Marcus and Brotherhood of Steel Paladin Jacob cross paths many, many miles southwest of Broken Hills and punch and shoot each other for a few days. Eventually, they give up, unable to get an advantage over the other. The two start traveling together, arguing over Master and BOS doctrine and whether or not the Master could truly neurolink his biology into the Cathedral computer network. *Fall: Marcus and Jacob, along with the trail of ghouls, humans, and super mutants, found the community of Broken Hills. 2186 *Spring: Jacob moves on, says goodbye to Marcus, then moves on for parts unknown. *New California Republic formed, and a central council is created as a governing body. 2188 *2 Września: Rodzi się córka Przybysza z Krypty (Którą znamy jako Starsza Wioski w Fallout 2). 2196 *Tandi unanimously elected President of NCR by the NCR council. As expected, she proceeds to do a kick-ass job. 2197 *Początek Fallout Tactics. Wschodnie Bractwo Stali wysyła oddział mający oswobodzić wioskę Brahmin Wood z rąk Bandytów ( ) 2198 *Enclave works on various new technologies, including Power Armor variations. None of these are much of an improvement over the conventional old school Power Armor, and some are actually worse. *Wschodnie Bractwo Stali niszczy maszynę zwaną Kalkulator , komputer zarządzający Kryptą 0 , oraz pokonuje armię robotów ( szacowany koniec Fallout Tactics ) 2208 *January 16: After writing his memoirs, Vault Dweller vanishes from Arroyo and is presumed dead. The Vault Dweller leaves the Vault Suit behind, folded on the bed. Some say the Vault Dweller was taken by the sky spirits, others say that the Vault Dweller felt it was time to move on and leave the Elders to guide Arroyo to its destiny. *February 2: The One-Moon (Month) Cycle of mourning for the Vault Dweller ends, and activity in Arroyo begins to return to normal. *February 2: Final training of the Vault Dweller's daughter for the role of village elder begins. She undergoes a great deal of physical training and tutoring in various sciences, mathematics, and, of course, weapon skills. 2210 *January 31: Vault Dweller's daughter takes her mystic test, a key ingredient of which is several pots worth of hallucinogenic plants from Hakuinnâ€™s garden. She runs the gauntlet in the Temple of Trials, using her charm to pass most of the tests after her handgun jams (and is ruined) on the first level. She offers numerous criticisms of the test, resulting in many revisions. **''Note: The broken handgun is the one you see on her table in the opening movie of Fallout 2.'' *February 2: Vault Dwellerâ€™s daughter ascends to role of Village Elder. She rules with a steady hand, and her wisdom is greatly respected. 2211 *Urodził się Frank Horrigan... niestety. 2215 *August 1: Congressman Dick Richardson rises to power within the Enclave, aided by pressure from his father, President Richardson. *Under Presidential Order, Enclave scientists begin to work on an upgraded version of Power Armor. Many prototypes are developed and tested. 2220 *March 5: Congressman Richardson is elected president for the first term of five, through aid and political pressure by his father (President Richardson). *October: Enclave scientists develop a reliable version of the Mark II Power Armor. The prototype results (and accidents... and explosions... and deaths) are classified by order of the President Richardson for the sake of morale. *Vic visits Vault City. Nine months later, Valerie is born. (mentioned in a conversation with Valerie) 2221 *March 23: Rodzi się Dziecko Przeznaczenia. Ojciec Dziecka Przeznaczenia nie jest zarejestrowany w plemiennej historii, powód tego jest nieznany. Ale Starsza Wioski moglaby by czuc sie poprostu zmieszana. * Rodzi się również Frank Horrigan - w tym samy roku co Dziecko Przeznaczenia. 2231 *Narodziny syna Melchiora 2232 *Leonard Boyarsky zostaje wygnany z Vault City. 2235 *The Enclave experiments on deathclaws, attempting to create special fighting units for waging war in hostile environments. *While there had already been a small number of ghouls in Gecko at this time, more come to the area, and the town of Gecko is formed. The new influx of ghouls bring scavenged technology and know-how, and the power plant in Gecko becomes operational later that year. Vault City looks upon their new neighbors with growing concern. 2236 *July 20: Enclave scouts discover the remains of the Mariposa Military Base and find it partially destroyed. *July-August: Enclave scientists and chemical corps scour the remains of Mariposa, while assault squads comb the desert for slaves they can use to mine the military base and get to the Vats. One of the squads includes soldier Frank Horrigan, 25 at the time, recently removed from duty on the President's secret service to take some RNR time in the wastes after some undocumented psychotic blunder or another. *August: Melchior is captured by an Enclave patrol and becomes part of the slave mining force at the Military Base. *September: Enclave construction crews and super mutant slaves begin excavations. They uncover the FEV virus, and mutations begin to occur in the human workers. Frank Horrigan comes into contact with the FEV and is sent to the Enclave labs for study. *October: Melchior begins to mutate... but keeps his intelligence and cunning in the wake of the transformation, making him pretty smart for a super mutant. Realizing that the Enclave will kill the super mutants after they get the FEV data, he begins to use his magician talents to secret away weapons for the mutants to defend themselves when the Enclave decides to dispense with them. *2236-2238: Horrigan gradually mutates from exposure to FEV, gaining the physique and slow, stupid, single-mindedness of a super mutant. He is kept heavily sedated, operated on, and studied. He is conscious for only brief periods at a time, then quickly sedated after the bloodshed is over. 2237 *January: Enclave, having obtained the FEV data, abandons the Military Base site after more mutations occur, causing 2nd Generation Super Mutants to arise - the Enclave leaves a single squad behind to wipe out the super mutants, but the mutants, using armaments they have cached in the base during excavation, reduce the squad to ashes after suffering heavy casualties. The remaining 1st and 2nd Generation super mutant slaves decide to remain in the Base, and the group forms a new community. 2238 *Harold arrives in Gecko, and (with a lot of shaking of his head) he does his best to help the ghouls with the running of the Nuclear Power Plant. 2239 *January 23: Tests begin to run dry on Frank Horrigan. It is suggested that he be used as a field operative and be used in tests in the wasteland against local populations. *March 27: Frank Horrigan is manufactured for his new role. A new version of Power Armor is built to accommodate his mass, and he is sealed inside. After a few horrifically successful field tests, Horrigan becomes the Enclave's solution to numerous sticky problems. 2240 *Thomas Moore przybywa do Vault City i zostaje Obywatelem (wspomniane w rozmowie z Pierwszą Obywatel Lynette). 2241 *The worst dry season in many years causes a drought in the Northern California area, hurting crops and brahmin in both Arroyo and Modoc. *January: The first samples of Jet begin to arrive in Redding, courtesy of the Mordino family. *February: Vault City rejects offers of an alliance with both the Bishop family of New Reno and NCR. *March Raider attacks on caravans to Vault City begin. *July 25, 08:24: Fallout 2 Begins: Chosen One begins his mystic test, descending into the Temple of Trials. *July 27: Chosen One leaves Arroyo in search of the GECK. * September: Chosen One meets Frank Horrigan with two enclave soldiers for the first time in the desert, as an random encounter, meanwhile exterminating some unidentified farmers refusing to tell some unknown secret. He spots the Chosen One and gestures the Chosen One to leave, because it is none of the Chosen One's buisness. They leave. 2242 *15 Maja: Enklawa wysyła zakodowany sygnał do Krypty 13, aktywując jej centralny komputer i informując że nadszedł czas by opuścić Kryptę. Martin Frobisher zbiera razem mieszkańców krypty do wprowadzającego filmu. *16 Maja: Mniej niż dzień później, Krypta 13 zostaje otwarta, tylko po to aby została przywitana przez dwa szturmowe oddziały Enklawy przybyłe na Vertibirdach. Oddziały zabiły troje mieszkańców Krypty którzy "stawiali opór", i dokonały szturmu na Kryptę, porywając wszystkich jej mieszkańców. *17 Maja: Treserzy "zwierząt" Enklawy dokonują zrzutu z bezpiecznej odległości oddziału Deathclawów pod Kryptę 13 aby zabiły każdego odwiedzającego Kryptę i ukryły obecność Enklawy. Pozostałe Deathclawy zostały wysłane na pustynię otaczającą Kryptę 13 w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek uciekinierów i świadków. *Upadek: Fallout 2 Zakończenie: Wybraniec dostaje się do Enklawy przypływając uszkodzonym tankowcem i niszczy platformę wiertniczą "Posejdon", zabijając przy tym Prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych i kończąc plany Enklawy co do dominacji nad światem. *Zainspirowany przykładem danym przez Wybrańca, Marcus ostatecznie wyrusza na wschód poprzez wielkie góry, w poszukiwaniu innych uchodźców z armii Master`a. 2250 *''Van Buren, Black Isle's ''Fallout 3 prawdopodobnie osadzony będzie w latach 50 23 wieku ("almost 250 years into the future" na podstawie wywiadu Duck and Cover z Sean K. Reynoldsem) category:Świat Fallouta en:Timeline